


Gang Withdrawal

by Hetianhoe



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Mac, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, I guess I should have added before, M/M, NSFW, Not that it should matter, S12E10, Season 12 spoilers, Soft Mac, post season 12, post-12x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetianhoe/pseuds/Hetianhoe
Summary: Dennis Reynolds is having a mid-life crisis and no one around him gives a shit. All he knows is he wants to be alone, especially from Mac. When life gets too much for Dennis Reynolds, he likes to run away.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read till the end please. It gets better.

Dennis is the kind of man who understands people. To a level where someone like him can, not too well, but he sure convinces himself it’s his best skill. When he looks around the gang, face from face, he tells himself that he's the one in control. 

Unlike them, Dennis is always analyzing the idiots around him. He knows Charlie inside and out, with a little push in terms of manipulation, Charlie can easily succumb to Dennis's will. Dee is also easy for him manipulate, usually all she needs is quarrel, flattery or a little bribery. Frank, well Frank is the biggest idiot of them all. Where they go he follows, but Mac. Mac is out of his control lately. Acting suspiciously spontaneous, Dennis should have expected but somehow missed to. 

Dennis gets that Charlie and Dee are playing cat and mouse. Neither of them know how to make something out of that little crush they have. It’s a good advantage for Dennis though, so he leaves them to it. Mac usually buries his crushes or intentions of the romantic kind. Also, a good advantage for Dennis, but the further Mac deluded himself with religion and god knows what. Dennis's skin crawled with frustration. When he came out for the fourteen-dollar ticket, Dennis was relieved, a little confused but relieved non-the less.

Days passed, and Dennis got more frustrated. Not with Mac but with himself. He got everyone else but lately he didn’t get himself. It was shock to Dennis when he realized this. Lately, he felt jealous of the idiots around him. They looked so contempt with doing absolutely nothing, never doing anything relevant, just fucking around and distracting themselves of what was important. Dennis didn’t know what was important himself but he was determined to figure it out before his midlife crisis destroyed his ability to think rationally.

He hated the way the gang thought that they had him figured out. Saying he had no feelings and other Bullshit. Dennis couldn’t take those assholes anymore. Yeah, he understood sometimes he could come across as cold and self-centered, but you should be cold in his crappy world. If he showed emotion like some pussy, he knew he would be fucked.

Emotional Dennis had no way of coping with rejection or whatever the hell is worse than that. And yeah, he knew sometimes the way he treated women was little objectifying but what if he actually saw them as people, there is no way he would be able to deal with love and other crap. He just wasn't made like that. He wasn't made to love.

He had been talking to her a long time before he introduced them to the gang. Her visit was unexpected. He figured it would be a disaster hence why he kept it a secret. But he wasn't ready to be a father, no matter how much he convinced himself or the gang. He wasn't ready for what Mac wanted either. As he sat in his car, he didn’t question why Mac suddenly starting giving him valentine's presents or why he rebuilt their apartment with one bed or freaking felt the urge to raise his kid together, because he knew Mac loved him. He didn't know what to do with that information.

So, Dennis faked his death, this way he wouldn't have to worry about Brain jr. , the gang or Mac. It's the perfect crime until its not. His first mistake was not leaving Philadelphia but he makes a habit of keeping away from Paddy's Pub. Then Dennis runs out of money, his card bounces so he's got to work now. He gets a job as a Waiter at some restaurant by lying a whole lot in his C.V. Only downside was that the place had a strict rule against customer relationships and being drunk at work.

It's bizarre that he's feels good, being independent and alone. Away from those assholes. Dennis somehow manages to sleep with a couple of girls in the first week. Its a surprise that can still score since he's been off his game lately, it's easier to admit that to himself in the dark than out loud in front of the gang. 

The alcohol withdrawal is giving him a major headache though and he wonders how fast he'll die living like an alcoholic, but he doesn't care nough to stop. He doesn’t have enough money to buy alcohol either. He decides that his only option is sneak into the Pub and get a few bottles and get out before the gang comes in the morning. 

He does exactly that, the street is relatively quiet and cold. He gets a little nostalgic at a point but decides to ignore it. Having any more feelings about the Pub or the gang was against his personal rules. He opens the door with his spare key he should have thrown away a long time ago. For the first time, he's aware of how the bar reeks the way wet rotting wood and homeless people do. He looks into the bar, feeling too familiar with every fragment of the room. He feels like he misses it with its stench and all. He misses the idiots who's faces used to greet him. He feels an eternal and foreign type of pain. Then he feels a little ashamed and shakes his head. As he's walking around the bar, he notices the unconscious body in one of the booths, judging by the shirt and glasses of shots on the table, he assumes it’s a drunken Mac. He rolls his eyes. 

"So predictable" He scoffs and carries on walking, now with caution except that he doesn’t notice the Glass on the ground. Not until it cracks and crunches beneath his boots. He turns to look at Mac who shifts and grunts. Dennis's eye almost twitches with anxiety. Then Mac is up. Staring at him with his lazy dopey eyes and pale face displayed with eyebags that might have been Dennis's fault. Guilt hits Dennis harder than a bus. He can actually pin point the moment that Mac realizes that Dennis is in front of him. His eyebrows lift in shock.

"D... Dennis?" He asks scratching his head. Dennis shifts from one foot to the other. The cold air hits the back of his neck and legitimately feels the room get tense. It gives him a idea.

"Yeah, Mac. I'm Dennis's ghost" He smiles and Mac's face gets shades of disappointed. 

"Oh. Figures. Man you look crap for a ghost. Usually you look better than this" Mac questions with his eyebrows furrowed. Dennis lifts his own eyebrow with amusement.

"'Bro have you been having visions of me?" Dennis smirks like Mac is some kind of entertainment and it irks Mac, more than usual. 

"What? No. Visions aren't real, this is a dream, right?" Mac asks getting up on his feet. Feeling a little confused by the realness of this dream. Its feels good though, to have Dennis feel more real in a dream than the night before.

"Jesus Christ Mac! Sure, this is a dream but why the hell are you here?" He asks like he's personally offended by Macs level of distraught, because he doesn't want Mac to be there wallowing in filth and grief. 

"Because I can't sleep in your bed bro since you're dead and stuff" Macs face scrunches and Dennis's stomach turns. 

"Well as Dennis's ghost, I gotta tell you. He’s completely okay with you living in his apartment. Okay? So, stop living... What?" He stops when Mac starts making his way toward him with a look that could only be defined with anger.

Suddenly there are drunk hands grasping tightly on his shoulders. And in the chill of the night, a warmth heat spirals through his shirt onto his skin. Mac's smell hits his nostrils and he feels like he can choke from all the toxic. He shifts back but Mac just stares him down, burning holes into him like some deviant asshole about to pounce of his prey. Dennis opens his mouth to speak but Mac cuts him off.

"Bro. You asshole. I loved you and you left us. Why can't you just leave me alone?" there are tears in his eyes and undeniably, desperation in his voice. It takes Dennis back, he expected this but he doesnt understand the pain. He crumbles under his glare, uncomfortable by Macs display of emotions. 

Mac is a handsome guy, his eyes are bit slanted and he has weird lips that curl upwards, hardly ever styles his hair right but he's pretty ripped. He's got a good thing going on but why did poor sucker have to fall for his best friend. Dennis tells himself that he must really pity him if anything else. 

"Mac don't cry and... just give me some spa..." As Dennis pushes him off, Mac hurls him closer and kisses him hard. Dennis wants to vomit and his stomach turns again. He slaps him. Mac in return clutches onto his face now stinging with bearable pain. Dennis doesn't slap very hard.

"God damnit! What the hell Mac? What was that?" Dennis screams and Mac stares at him with wide eyes.

"You're not allowed to slap me, it's my dream. But bro, you felt so real. The slap was shit but your lips feel so good" Mac yelps enthusiastically and walks back towards Dennis who retreats until he hits the bar. 

"Ofcourse my lips feel good! Mac, look, think about what Dennis would want. Stop that! YOU ASSHOLE. Get Off Me!" Dennis feels his pulse rise and heart pound in his ears from fear. Mac has his wrists hard in his grasp. Dennis looks around for some sort of weapon or face. His face heats up with shame and mixtures of feelings he can't describe. All he knows in that moment is that he doesn't want Mac to touch him. To be reminded of something he wants to forget.

"I hate you Den" Mac says in contrary to his words, his voice is soft. and he kisses Dennis with his disgusting mouth. Dennis cringes. Mac tastes like crappy alcohol and morning breath. He could gag. He struggles, twisting his head away. Mac hungrily kisses the side of his face and Dennis gasps for air until his mouth is back on him and strong hand is holding his jaw. Dennis doesn't know why but he's crying. He tells himself it’s because he's being forced, but he knows it's something else, eating him inside. 

"Mm" Dennis tries to call to Mac but it's muffled by Mac's impatient lips and hot tongue that traces every corner of his mouth. Dennis wants to push him off but he has no energy. Mac shoves his body against Dennis so he can feel his hardness through his jeans. It arouses something in Dennis and he feels guilt flood him again. His tears won’t stop, Mac pulls away looking at him. Both of their eyes are red. Mac lets go of his jaw and wrist. His head slumps against Dennis's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Dennis. If you come back" he sniffles "I'll get rid of the gym... and... and buy another bed, I mean if that's what you want" he rolls his hot face against the warmth of Dennis's shoulder and Dennis shivers. 

"I still love you. You know that. Why are YOU the one crying? You don't even fucking cry" he murmurs, the words vibrating off Dennis's skin and Dennis rakes his fingers through Mac's greasy hair. 

"I love you too" he can feel Mac let out a sigh of relief. He smiles. He realizes what has always been important to him, from the beginning of everything, it's always been Mac. He rakes his fingers softly on his scalp. Mac closes his eyes and holds firmly around Dennis's slim waist, like a child would onto his mother. 

"Mac, I think you should uh... go to our apartment and get some good sleep. Eat something tomorrow and hang out with Charlie. See what he’s upto tomorrow Okay?" Dennis anticipates for a reply, staring at the head on his shoulder. 

"Okay" Mac mumbles and gets off. He looks delighted to see Dennis again and Dennis himself, looks miserable. Aching in places he could only wish he didn't. Dangerously wanting Mac closer to him.

"Bye Dennis" Mac looks soft in the light, like a stupid puppy or something. Dennis looks away and Mac is making his way toward the door. Walking drunkenly. Dennis watches him go, cursing at himself for falling in love.


	2. Chapter 2

Every memory of Dennis is like poison under Mac's skin, poison that should have killed him but somehow his fowl soul had grown to love. Forgetting Dennis by replacing that poison with alcohol had failed and now Mac felt utterly lost. 

He curses in the streets that night. The word coming out with a swirl of fog. Then he wipes his face with his cold hands and walks home like a drunk man on a mission. 

***

The next morning Dee and and Charlie are watching the pub. The bar is empty so Dee grabs the collar at Charlie's shirt and kisses his minty lips. He makes a soft noise that she interprets as a moan. 

It moments later that he mumbles again but Dee is too engrossed in the kiss. The third time he does it she pushes off him.

"What?" She blurts with her hands on her hips, clearly irritated by Charlie's lack of interest in kissing her, she didnt spend so much time looking hot for Philadelphia's dirtiest man to reject her. 

"Nothing" Charlie shrugs with a look of confusion, almost judging her for bringing something up. 

"Spit it out Dickshit!" She almost screams. 

"Okay, okay. Dee, Im just wondering. Like are you mentally okay?" He starts, looking genuinely concerned.

"What the fuck Charlie? Is this really coming from you? If anyone is mentally challenged here, it you!" Charlie flinches at her words. 

"Dee but like, when are you going to that accept Dennis is dead?" She rolls her eyes, not this again. She ignores him and walks to get herself a beer. 

"Trust me Charlie, if anyone wanted Dennis to be dead. It would be me, but the truth is, he's not and if you idiots dont want to believe me, that's your problem" she drinks from the bottle.

Looking at Charlie's face trying to remind herself why she finds him cute. He smiles, thats why, she sips the beer. It's a moment, until Dennis walks in from the front door. She almost yells 'I told you' but is interrupted by Charlie's scream of terror. Both of the Reynold twins watch Charlie's face get red from the defening screaming. 

Charlie finally stops and shields Dee with his body like some hero saving her from an unexpected attack from Dennis. Dee shifts away from behind him and he turns arround to face her with his terrified face. 

"Dee do you see him?" He whispers while Dennis grows evidently more irritated, but watches them out of amusement. 

"Yeah like I said Dennis is ..."

"A ZOMBIE" he shrieks. She makes a face that clearly displays her thoughts on Charlies outburst. 

"Whats all the damn comotion about? Holy Shit is that Dennis?" Frank speaks from behind her, pointing in the direction of Dennis. Dee pushes Charlie off. All three of them now facing Dennis, expectantly. 

"Whatever cocksuckers. You guys owe me" Dee slurs. Franks head shoots in her direction. 

"Thats bullshit! We don't owe you shit." He points at her now, snapping. 

"You owe me asshole, we made a bet!" Dee screams back. 

"We didn't get anything on paper though..." Charlie intervenes, as if hes just had a ground breaking epiphany and suddenly shes seeing red. 

"Arhghh I hate you guys" then they're back at starring at Dennis. Dennis opens his mouth to speak when the bar door creaks opens. 

Mac walks in. Followed by his new roomate Ryan. The gang begins to chant in a traditional fashion.

"Ryan! Ryan! Ryan! Ryan!" The guy beams at them and comes to stand inches away from an infuriated Dennis. Mac is still standing at the door stancing like he just felt an earthquake. His eyes meet Denni and a shiver runs down his spine. 

"Is... can anyone else see Dennis's ghost or is it just me?" He says looking at everyones face. Ryan looks at Mac with a face that says 'your dead roomate Dennis?'

"Yeah we can all see him because like I said, he's alive" Dee grumbles. 

"Who's this?" Dennis glowers, without breaking eye contact with Mac. Mac's fuming. His jaw clenches at idea of Dennis's feeling jealous when he clearly wants nothing to do with Mac. He glowers back at Dennis. How dare Dennis play that card after leaving him. Mac was on a mission to make him regret all of it. He unclenches his fists and jaw. He was going to play to Dennis's weakness and break him, bit by bit. 

"This is Ryan, Mac's new roommate. He's kind of awesome." Dee smirks, clearly up to something. 

"Yeah man he can do a sick blackflip and he's a redhead and an ex convict" Charlie blurts and Ryan looks mildly offended. Charlie's clearly oblivious to the game Dee and Mac are playing. Ryan subconsciously runs a hand through his hair. 

"I thought he was Mac's new boy toy" Frank blurts out, assessing Ryan head to toe. 

"Actually we're n..." Ryan begins. 

"Lovers" Macs slumps his arm over Ryans shoulder. Dennis is taken back, he steps back, looking at the pair of guys. Ryan's eyebrow shoot up in confusion but he keeps his mouth shut. 

"You asshole" Dennis swears through his clenched teeth. Internally, he imagines taking Dees bottle and smashing it open. And jabbing it into Rayns stomach just to watch the color drain from Mac's face, but instead all he does is stand there burning a hole into Ryans head. 

"Sorry. Dennis. I dont know why you're so angry. Wait why are you so angry, shouldn't you be busy being uhh I dont know. Dead." Mac acts dumbfounded. 

"Yeah man we thought you were dead." Charlie adds. 

"These poor sons of bitches even cried. Thank god I told them to delay the funeral for month, I saved their asses" Dee gloats. 

Dennis stalks towards him and in three angry steps he's inches away. Heat flaring onto Mac. His low eyebrow ridge shadowing his eyes. The gang watches in anticipation. Dee looks amused, Charlie looks scared and Frank looks oblivious. 

"Yesterday you were whining like some pussy, crying that you didn't want to sleep in my bed but you let some bitch sleep in it!" His voice cracks and Ryan silently judges Dennis like he's beneath him, flaring the anger inside Dennis.

"Yeah well, I said that I didn't want to sleep there not that I didnt want anyone else sleeping there so..." He purses his lips not looking an ounce affected by Dennis's rage. 

"You fucking asshole, tell him to move out Now!" 

"Oooh but we like Ryan..." Charlie whines. 

"Actually that sounds like a good idea" Ryan removes Macs hand off his shoulder. Mac lets out a breathy lot of air from his lungs. Trying to supress his anger. 

"Don't listen to him Ryan. It's not like he wants to live there or something" Mac mentions. 

"I'm gonna go" Ryan heads out and Mac tries to follow him, calling after him but stops by the door. A glimpse of anger spreads across his face and Dennis smirks like a sadist. 

"You happy now Dennis?" Mac glowers. 

"Im so confused. Whats happening?" Charlie looks at Dee for some sort of explanation. 

"These cocksuckers are inlove and they don't know how to handle their disgusting feelings" Dee explains.

"Shut up you Bitch!" Dennis screams at his sister like a child, and Charlie looks into the distance, contemplating. 

"Oh is that what this is about?" Charlie continues. 

"Wait Dennis faked his death because he was trying to frame Ryan?" Frank asks. 

"What the fuck? Have you been listening?" Dee shouts. 

"No. Im going back into the office to try and figure out how to get rid of this boil" He leaves with no intention of explaining and Dee is grateful for it. 

"Let's go home" Dee drags Charlie by his hand. They pass between the two men in confrontation. Who watch the couple disappear before the silence. 

"Wait are they a thing?" Dennis looks a little concerned. 

"I'm going home" Mac whispers without looking at Dennis. Dennis clenches his teeth again, his nerves are tense with anxiety and he grabs Macs arm below the elbow, forcing Mac to look at him. 

Mac wants to scream, he wants to yell at Dennis for letting him believe he was dead, for letting him believe he was hallucinating last night, and for letting him kiss him like that. It hits Mac hard when it does, that when he had finally kissed Dennis, Dennis had let him believe it wasn't real. 

Mac looks away from that fimiliar face and the lips that were inviting Mac to ravish Dennis again. Mac tried to twist his arm but Dennis held onto it tight. His knuckles red on this smooth pale skin. Mac swallowed and looked away at the door. 

"You said you loved me" Mac whispered looking down, hoping last night wasn't a hallucination and Dennis's face softened. He had no right to To be mad at Mac when he clearly knew he had hurt him and because Ryan was all his fault too. 

"I do" he suprises himself. Mac stares at him wide eyed, waiting for the the punchline, but Dennis's fingers pull at his arm. And now they're too close. Mac can see the flecs in Dennis's eyes, and feel the breath escaping his colored lips. His lips part involuntarily. His other hand smooths back his sleeked hair, self consciously. He realizes how much he wants to run his fingers through Dennis's full own hair. 

"Why did you leave, asshole?" Dennis smirks, less like a sadist, but more seductively this time. Dennis leans in, his lips ghosting over Macs. Mac stares at him through his half lidded eyes. His chest heaving with adrenaline and something stronger. Something like love. 

"Im sorry" Dennis whispers and before Mac can forgive him, his lips are on Mac's. Mac, who is struggling to breath, grabs the sides of Dennis's face like he's holding onto his life. Dennis nimbles at his bottom lip to receive shivers from Mac. He wants to lead but he knows Dennis would protest. Dennis spins Mac and pushes him against the bar stool. Mac falls onto it with a thump that tingles at his arousal and lets Dennis ravish him. 

Mac moans when Dennis's tongue swipes across his bottom lip. He feels hard just from kissing the man, he squirms under the heat of Dennis's mouth and hands on his shoulders. Dennis spreads Mac's legs with a hand to stand in between. Then hes pulling away from Mac's grasp, to the captivating sight of Mac's tongue trailing out of his open mouth and his cheeks hot pink from blush. Mac's breathless pants fill the silence of the pub and Dennis marvels down at his work. 

He can see the hard lines of Mac's arousal. He contemplates his next move but its not much of a decision when Mac's staring up at him like hes some virgin who's found a sex god. He admits, doing anything remotely sexy in the bar is near impossible but he's determined.

Dennis grabs Mac's chin and pushes his thumb into the soft spot on top of his tongue. Mac looks like a deer caught in the light but his face softens. He wants Dennis so badly it hurts. He bites at his finger, traces his tongue over the the length. Dennis twists it slowly and pulls out. Still looking down at Mac with dangerously dark eyes. Trying to ignore the alarming voice inside his head telling him to stop. He lifts his hand and places the same thumb into his own mouth. Making a show of sucking his finger like some sultry vixen. 

He lands his other hand on the bar top behind and leans in, inches away from Macs face. He slowly places his hand ontop of Macs arousal, tracing it with his thumb. It's just a hand, with hard lines, viens and soft skin, but the Dennis's hands captivate Mac like every other part of his body.Mac graons alittle shyly, his head dropping away from Dennis's vision, and Dennis's hand presses against the length of Mac. Dennis leans into Macs ear and whispers. 

"You want me to fuck you right here, dont you Mac?" Mac whimpers in response and Dennis bites Mac's earlobe. A small noise escapes Mac, a noise Dennis had never heard. 

"D... Dennis..." Mac pants. Dennis pulls away. Mac's eyes trail over Dennis's fingers working at his jeans and back up at Dennis. A shiver runs through him at the thought of doing this with his Dennis. 

Dennis pushes his jeans off swiftly. A part of Mac wishes Dennis was wearing one of his sexier underwears but all thoughts come to a hault when theres nothing but the pale skin of Dennis's legs that lead to his exposed dick. Sculpted into the mold of Mac's very desire. Right thete, in front of Mac. He gets on his knees when Dennis shifts back. His face is directly inches away from the heat of Dennis's half hard penis. His stomachs knots up with the want of having Dennis inside his mouth. 

Dennis hasn't had his cock sucked by someone he has loved in a long time. His mouth drops when Macs takes the tip of him into the warmth of his lips. Its a miracle that Mac is good at this. The way he works Dennis up, he hardly uses his hands and almost takes the whole of him. It doesn't take long for his cock to become erect in the warmth of Mac's mouth. Although Mac is skilled, the sight of Mac on his knees, vulnerable with his cock in his mouth is what get his heart pumping. His moans everytime he hits the back of Mac's throat. Cautiously he pulls away with a trail of Mac's saliva. 

"Get up" Mac listens to him obediently. Dennis kisses him out of pure need. 

"What do you want?" Dennis asks, breath ghosting over Macs lips. Every sense inside him screaming from the new close proximity of having Mac there. Mac blushes and Dennis's cock twitches in the cold air. 

"Fuck me" he mumbles and kisses Dennis, hands draped arround Dennis's body. Dennis smiles into the kiss. He kisses him until Mac pulls away himself and opens the button on his jean pushing it down till his knees with his shaking hands. 

Dennis is in control until Mac dick springs free. Leaking at the tip. Mac smirks because of the telling expression on Dennis's face. He takes his shirt off and Dennis follows. He makes sure they get their chests together. Macs hands over his shoulders while his own rest on Mac's hips. It is a foreign act of passion for both of the men.

Their hearts beat inches apart. He spent so long trying to be apart from people, part of him breaks from the closeness of having Mac love him. Dennis feels himself get conscious over his own idiotic romantic thoughts, but he doesn't stop Mac when he leaves a small kiss on cheek, or when he runs his fingers through his hair like its some sort of sexual experience. 

Eventually Mac pulls away and hunches down to grab two packets from the back pocket of the jeans crumbled around his ankles. And gets up still blushing red, Dennis want to slap him for being so timid, but another part of him enjoys the thrill of seeing Mac betwitched by his charm, finally. He takes the packets from Mac and steps out of his jeans. Spining Macs arround and pushing him down at the shoulder. His back looks surprisingly sexy, molded well, tanned and covered in pretty freckles. Some freckles snowing down onto his bottom. He leans down to leave a kiss on his spine. Mac arcs his torso, his nerves escaping him slighty.

Dennis places the condom packet in his mouth and rips the lube. 

Mac eyes flutter open upon the sensation of the tip of Dennis's finger at his sensitive opening. He spread his legs apart, getting concious again, then Dennis inserts his finger inside him. 

"You like that?" Dennis asks in a tone that was supposed to be sexy but it comes out weird from having the condom packet still in his mouth. He slowly builds a rhythm, a little unsure about his skills. The only type of gay sex he had experience with were all twanks. 

"Ah..More" Mac pleads. Mac doesnt need to be prepped for long. He was familiar with the act of getting his ass pounded. 

Dennis silently obliges by adding another lubed finger, carefully he thrusts inside the warmth of Mac. His fingers hook inside Mac in a pleasurable way that all of Mac's muscles tense up. Dennis's other hand pulls at his ass. Spreading it for a better entrance. Nothing about Mac is similar to the women and men he's been with, but somehow his body is deperate for him. Mac begs Dennis. 

"Dennis, just... put it in" he twists his head to see the look of lust on Dennis's face. Dennis works at his own cock, still surprisingly hard in the palm of his hand. Then he takes the condom and covers himself, swiftly.

He admires the view infront of him before he lets himself inside mac, to the hilt. Mac moans in the most sexist way he has ever heard. He groans at feel of Mac's walls arround him. Slowly he pulls out half way and pushes back in. Mac squirms abit, and it take alot of will power for Dennis not ride him strong and hard. His hands are on Macs hips, guiding him. Slowly building up a rhythm. The sound of them fucking and Macs small groans fill the pub. Its like music to Dennis's ears. His balls slightly tighten and he cant help but slam into Mac, who whimpers, but pushes himself against him. 

"Ah fuck" Dennis swears when he's close. Mac reaches for himself when Dennis pulls his arm back by the wrist against his back. 

Dennis fucks him until his body succumps to the pleasure and he cums inside his best friend. His body buzzes with pleasure, his mouth hangs open and his hands claw at Mac's hip and wrist. He could have let Mac come with him but he wants to see Mac's face when it happens. He pulls out slowly and pulls the condom off with one hand. He lets go of Mac's wrist, ties the rubber and gets rid of it. Mac's about to wank himself off but Dennis turns him arround and kisses him, plenty aware of the streak of tear and blood leaking from his lips. He just needs a taste before getting on his knees. Mac groans. 

"Fuck Dennis" is all he can get out before Dennis has his leaking cock in his mouth, sucking it like it's the best thing he's ever tasted. Mac's has to hold onto the bar behind him to stop himself from collapsing. His other hand goes in to stroke the soft strands of Dennis's hair. Dennis takes him all in and pulls out, Mac thrusts back it and comes with a loud groan. He figures Dennis isn't pulling away soon. He looks down at the flushed face staring up at him and fucks into his mouth until he's shuddering and moaning out Dennis's name over and over again. Until his body is high on pleasure and his brain is numb from any shame. Nothing is sexier than the way Dennis swallows Mac down or that loud pop his mouth makes when he pulls off. Mac saves it in his memory for later. 

A part of him scared of what happens next. He pulls him up and kisses himself off Dennis's mouth. At the expanse of getting hard again. Then, he pulls his jeans up. Dennis does the same. The silence isn't as bad as it was before. 

"You better get rid of that bitch by the way" Dennis speaks first, while struggling with the buttons on his shirt. Mac smiles seeing that Dennis clearly broke buttons getting out of that thing. 

"Yeah. Are you moving back in?"

"Yes obviously Mac, and you're not fucking anyone else thats not me from now one okay?" He demands while he goes to pour two glasses of whiskey. 

"Can you do the same?" Max asks anxiously. Dennis instantly give him a cold stare but Mac just stares back, innocently. 

"Those are the permits of dating, aren't they?" Mac's smile gets wider, teeth showing. He leans over and kisses Dennis's cheek. Dennis is quick to grab his face, Mac's cheeks spilling out of his hands. 

"Stop doing that." Dennis grumbles, then kisses his lips and lets go. 

"Okay" Mac blushes like the idiot he is. Dennis smiles back at him, wide and bright and takes a sip of whiskey.

**Author's Note:**

> Might get chapter 2, depends on the kudos. I tried to make Dennis the victim. Tried. It will only be two chapters, nsfw in the next one. Also im going to make art for this pair. Follow me on pleasegoawaypotato.tumblr.com


End file.
